Report 1513
Report #1513 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Sapling Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Aug 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Saplings are used to prevent other people from terraining/breaking melds, much like phantasms terrain/mirage for mages. The only way to get rid of a sapling is to chop it down with an axe. In natural forest environments, this takes two chops. In other environments that have been forested by a druid, this takes one chop. Each chop takes 4 seconds, while realitycheck takes only 2.5 seconds. Both sapling and phantasms terrain take 2 seconds of equilbrium. This creates a huge discrepancy between a mage trying to break a druid meld and vice versa. In natural forest environments, this can take up to 8 seconds of balance to get rid of a sapling. This leaves the last 4 seconds from the second chop where the mage can do nothing and is a significant window for the druid to just plant another sapling. Before the overhaul it was possible to get faster axes that lowered this balance. This report aims to address this discrepancy and bring the two types of melders closer together so that meld wars, particularly in 1v1 scenarios don't favour the druid so heavily. Solution #1: Make saplings take only one chop to fell no matter what environment they were planted in. Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, reduce the base balance time of chopping saplings to 3 seconds. Player Comments: ---on 8/1 @ 01:18 writes: Supported ---on 8/1 @ 01:19 writes: Sure, supported ---on 8/1 @ 12:11 writes: As an aside, you used to be able to get a maxspeed axe to reduce chopping time. This is no longer the case ---on 8/1 @ 23:05 writes: Supported ---on 8/2 @ 01:02 writes: This is fine. ---on 8/2 @ 01:03 writes: Just be sure that this doesn't change Moonhart saplings/trees. ---on 8/2 @ 01:29 writes: Sure. A couple other changes would be necessary to actually make there a parity between melds. 1) you can reality over a druid demesne, you cannot sapling a mage demesne. This makes druid meld supporters inferior to mages. 2) Demesne wide sapling is always 10 power, where as mage wide mirage has a variable power based on demense size. ---on 8/2 @ 01:30 writes: Another option would be to just not allow Terrain in Illusions to cover Saplinged rooms, which I know was brought up in an aside while discussing this. ---on 8/2 @ 02:32 writes: I do want to stress that this should not effect the Ravenwood and Moonhart Saplings, because those DO NOT need to be chopped down in one hit. ---on 8/2 @ 09:53 writes: Supported, with the caveat that it only applies to the sapling form of trees summoned with Druidry. Would also support changing the demesne sapling casting cost to mirror Mirage. ---on 8/2 @ 23:47 writes: Frankly, it shouldn't be much of an issue on Ethereal at all, as the major fights there should always have one forest on each side, with insta-sapling removing powers from the druid guilds on eiter side. I still support the solution, but where is this a problem? ---on 8/3 @ 02:29 writes: ...it's a problem everywhere you don't have a druid, including Ethereal. Reality Check is a general skill that removes terrain in one, shorter 2,5 second balance. Chop is a general skill that will take anywhere from 4 to 8 seconds. The 4 seconds vs 2.5 seconds is already a disparity, adding in a required second chop makes this more absurd. The disparity isn't between reality and the mulch skill isolated to two classes, it's between reality and the other generally available skill that removes saplings. ---on 8/5 @ 17:29 writes: Supported on Druidry summoned trees, rather than ones gained from power quests. ---on 8/9 @ 00:51 writes: I support solution 1 or 2, leaning toward 2. ---on 8/17 @ 13:44 writes: I support solution 2 and would also be interested in looking at the items raised by Cyndarin. ---on 8/31 @ 21:52 writes: Solution 1 will work. I don't know about reducing speed, as that may also reduce chop speed for other trees that we don't really want chopped.